


Birthday Wishes

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [91]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has an impossible wish<br/>prompt: birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

Lee sank down into the sofa and breathed a sigh of relief. The day was almost over and then it wouldn't be his birthday any longer. He couldn't remember when, or why, he started to dislike his birthday. Most of his friends knew not to make a big deal of it and so far he'd been lucky on Seaview that the overzealous chief hadn't found out or if Chip had nipped any ambitious plans he'd had in the bud. 

Chip had privately given him the traditional raunchy card that most definitely shouldn't be opened in polite company. His mother sent her gift and he'd opened it already. The usual birthday bonus the Institute gave would be included in his next paycheck. 

His mother had always told him he was the hardest person she'd ever known to buy for. There really wasn't anything he needed or wanted for his birthday. Or at least there hadn't been until the last 18 months or so. But then this was something he wanted every day of every month and was something he couldn't have.

Harry.

He'd always enjoyed the attentions and company of both sexes so the fact he'd fallen hard for a man hadn't surprised him. The fact that man was his friend, his boss, and the man he'd looked up to for so long had. He'd gotten over his shock, stuffed his libido down so far he had a hard time finding it and enjoyed a wonderful friendship with said man. Only sometimes the longing hit him like a sucker punch to the gut. Today happened to be one of those days. 

He knew exactly what triggered it. It was the card from Chip. This year it happened to be from an alternative lifestyle shop he occasionally frequented and while raunchy and humorous set off a longing in him making him very glad when the day ended and he was able to come home. 

Leaning forward, he opened one of the bottles from the six-pack of specialty micro-brew beers he'd found sitting in his office when he'd come in that morning. Jamie had obviously bribed someone to let him leave the gift sometime in the middle of the night.. The doctor was the only one besides Chip who knew he had a fondness for microbrew beer.

With his beer in his hand, he picked up the book he'd been reading and got comfortable. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of the day. Thirty pages later, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Setting his book and now empty bottle down he got up to see who would be visiting.

He couldn't have been more surprised to see Admiral Nelson standing at the door. "Admiral," he said as he opened the door wide enough to let his friend enter.

"Lee."

"What brings you here?" Lee asked as he directed his boss to a chair and offered one of his special beers.

"I wanted to bring you a birthday present," Nelson replied taking the beer and flipping off the cap. 

"Sir, you didn't need to get me anything," Lee said automatically. There was only one thing he wanted from the Admiral, and he was pretty sure it wouldn't be on the Admiral's gift giving list. At least for him anyway. 

"I know that, but I wanted to give you this." 

Lee took the envelope Nelson had pulled from his breast pocket, noticing the Admiral's hand had a slight tremor to it. He suddenly wondered if his friend was okay health wise. With a slight trepidation of his own he opened the envelope. If he thought he'd been surprised by the Admiral's visit, the contents of the envelope surprised him more. Two plane tickets. One in his name and one in the Admiral's. A reservation confirmation at an exclusive resort on Mykonos Island. One he knew catered to gay men. "Sir? How? Why?" he stuttered, not know exactly what to ask the man sitting opposite him.

Taking a deep breath, Nelson answered with a few questions so he would know better how to fully answer Lee's questions, "How did I know a vacation like this would appeal to you?"

"Yes, sir," Lee answered quietly.

"I ran into Chip at the shop where he purchased your birthday card. After a few awkward moments of discovery and him trying to explain he was just buying a friend a birthday card then he slipped when he saw the resort brochure in my hand and commented about you always wanting to go there. I put two and two together."

"I'm going to kill him," Lee muttered more to himself. 

"No… he did me a big favor with the little bit of information he imparted."

"Sir?" Lee had to ask again. He wasn't sure where the Admiral was going with this. 

"I've always wanted to the resort too. Knowing you did as well gave me someone to go with and well if something else happened…"

Lee couldn't help but smile, the last words the Admiral uttered softly told him everything he wanted to know and just possibly gave him everything he could possible want. Reaching across the arms of their chair, he took the Admiral's hand, squeezing slightly he replied, "I'd like to go…" he paused a moment, wanting to put emphasis on his last three words, "…with you, Harry." 

He smiled as he watched his words sink in and the smile that grew on the Admiral's face. Yes, this was what they both wanted. He knew that for sure now. "Happy birthday to me," he said quietly as they leaned together and shared their first gentle kiss


End file.
